


Fresh from the mind

by Badtripp



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drabbles, Maxvid - Freeform, Multi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badtripp/pseuds/Badtripp
Summary: Pretty much a one-shot dump of Maxvid stuff, aged up or canon age. However, any explicit content will be aged up and I will put a warning on the chapter title.





	1. Forward [Preview of: Pain] G

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Any explicit content will be aged up and I will put a warning on the chapter title.

Well, the cat's out of the bag. Not only I like drawing, I sometimes enjoy doing some writing of my favorite ships. However, my grammar sucks so you'll probably stumble across errors, and possible pacing issues. These are not beta-read, but if you'd like to volunteer to be one; feel free to ask if you have a Twitter. My profile has my Twitter link, but I have my settings to where I have to message you first in my DM's. (Because I don't want to get random messages from bots)

Yes, this is maxvid but all explicit works will be warned and characters will be aged up. If you don't like Maxvid, then I suggest turning away. If you want to hate me for it, just do so in silence. Just block and move on. Any comments posted will have to be approved by me, but I'd love to hear on what you think so far!

Anyways, I hope to drop the first drabble later in July; so have a preview! It's about Max having these odd feelings in his chest, and he has NO idea what the hell is going on.

### Pains [Preview]

Glancing at Neil, he quietly took off the covers, got out of bed, slid on his hoodie and left the tent. His legs ran on auto pilot, heading over to the counselor cabins. His head hanged down slightly, lost in deep thought and worry. What if it was something serious? What if David would laugh at him, telling him he worried too much? Would he care? 

Before he could second guess his thoughts, he accidentally ran into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're fuckin-" He stops midway his usual pissy remark, to see who he'd ran into. He'd ran into David's legs, and can see David's concern in his forest green irises. 

The man had come back from checking the camp, ensuring the campers were in bed, and to make sure there wasn't any intruders roaming around. He had a lantern, still lit and illuminating them. "Language Max, but what are you doing out here?" He gently questioned, concern and worry in his voice.

After a beat of silence, Max sighed in defeat. "I need to talk, but whatever you do: This stays between us." The glare in his eyes sealed the deal, even though he was just too tired both mentally and physically to properly threaten the counselor. 

David of course, was a bit touched that Max trusted him; so, he needed to ensure he didn't break that fragile bond.


	2. Mutual [E - Omegaverse AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the E rating comes in. It's a small drabble, of Omegaverse maxvid. This is set after their first time together. 
> 
> Max is 18, and an Alpha.  
> David is 32, and an Omega.
> 
> This is un-beta'd. If you'd like to proof read it, comment any errors and I'll fix it. This was written half asleep, so it's going to have grammar mistakes and it's not my best work.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the tooth-rotting fluff.

Max nuzzled David, holding him close, even though the two were sweating after their midnight activity. He could feel his cheeks heat up and his heartbeat raced; but he didn't care. Even though the grumpy teen didn't verbally say those magic words; David knew Max indeed loved him. He just had a different way of showing it. 

David's warm smile grew, his loving gaze meeting the alpha's jade eyes. Max's knot still nestled in his ass. The redhead trailed a hand down, feeling his own swollen belly. Apperantly, Max was just as pent up as himself. 

Max left small kisses along David's neck, giving a gentle one on top of his newly placed mark. Max had officially marked him as his, to even receiving one himself. He could feel the sting of the bite each time he moved, making his breath hitch. 

His gentle affection gave away to a full heated make out session, feeling David's tounge slip into his mouth. It make his knotted cock twitch. 

As much as they hated it, Max's knot had finally started to die down. He broke the kiss, to slowly pull himself out of the Omega. David gave a sad whimper, feeling empty from their closeness. Max watched as he pulled out of David's greedy hole, with his cum dribbling out; most of the cum stayed in his mate. 

Even though his knot died down, he was still hard as hell. David gave a playful smirk, spreading his legs more. "Round two..~?" 

Max felt like he was in heaven.


End file.
